Never enter the mansion
by Blueraspberryade
Summary: 12 nations entered the mansion only to find something they never expected. Includes mental breakdowns and death. Lots of death. Multiple character deaths. A rather hurried Hetaoni fanfiction. I'll keep it t for now but it may change.


**Disclaimer thingy: I have nothing to do with Hetaoni or Hetalia. Apart from this story. Ja.**

**Originally this was a story I wrote on a website for homework but he never collected the homework so I decided to post it on here**

**I hope you like it. Ciao for now.**

All around the mansion, there was a cry. The Northern Italian was the last survivor of the all 12 nations that entered the mansion. He was alone in a dark room sat in the center of a clock made by blood of his friends. America, Spain, Romano (South Italy), Japan, China, Russia, Germany, England, Canada, France and Prussia had all died.  
England was the first to die due to the alien that haunted this mansion. America had been by his side before his final movement but it was too late for the brit. He was blinded in both eyes and had been stabbed all over his body by sharp claws causing him to drop his spell book. His final strength went into a spell to teleport America away from him and the alien, out of the room.  
Canada followed England's fate soon after, next to the piano, also with America by his side. The Canadian cried, happy that he could die acknowledged by someone. A ghost had slowly written numbers on the piano keys in the blood of England, causing him to freeze in fear. It called his name over and over again before having a knife lodged into his chest. Again America was too late to save his brother.  
After that America found himself alone in the basement. He was supposed to follow Japan but a hand tripped him over. Japan carried on walking, thinking America was following him but he was wrong as he soon heard a scream of pure terror. The last thing America saw was the alien with England and Canada's dead bodies on his shoulders before his neck and wrists were slit by what looked like rusty hands of a clock.  
When Japan tried to attack the creature that had killed his friend and enemy, he was knocked into the wall, hitting a rusty nail with his head which cracked his skull and stabbed his brain, killing him after a few seconds. Another scream was heard throughout the house as he died.  
Prussia and Germany were in a room with one bed, a fire, a table and a chair. Germany was asleep while his older brother was keeping watch but eventually sleep overtook his body. A pipe full of gas was pierced by something unknown. Silently the room filled with gas and the German brothers woke up. They ran over to the door, smelling the gas, but the door was locked. Neither of them locked it. It was just like the mansion door, it locked itself and trapped them. When they turned around, a clock made from blood was on the wall and then finally the gas killed them.  
France was exploring the first floor while the rest of the allies explored the third floor and the others explored the basement He walked into a room which seemed like a study. He was interested in the books around him but one of them stood out from the others. It was a french history book. The frenchman opened the book onto page 12 to find the same clock Italy, Prussia and Germany had seen. A blood clock made from the blood of the victims to this mansion. The piano from the second floor fell onto France who was on the first floor, killing him instantly. He didn't even have a chance to scream.  
On the third floor, Russia and China were exploring what seemed to be the attic of the mansion. The same ghost that scared the Canadian possessed the Russian, making him use the pipe he had in his hand as his weapon. He held the pipe above China who was looking curiously at the small blood clock on the dusty desk and slammed it into the back of his neck, cutting his spinal cord and killing him. Russia then slammed the pipe into his neck repeatedly and then slammed onto the ground.  
Spain and Romano found themselves in a blood covered basement after ar arguing with each other. The alien appeared in front of the two, causing Romano to hide behind Spain in pure terror and was quickly in tears, screaming at something to shut up. Spain couldn't hear the noise but could tell that the Italian wasn't faking it. Spain's last memory was of Romano coughing up blood before dying. Spain followed the same fate of Romano.  
Shortly after Spain had died, Italy found the bodies around the house. The door of the mansion still wouldn't open and he found himself in a room with everyones bodies around the room and giant blood clock in the center. He took a gun and pulled the trigger. He gave up on using the jornal to try and save everyone by going back in time. He'd done his best which wasn't enough to save everyone. He'd be with Holy Roman Empire now and all his friends. The last sound in the mansion was the shot of a gun. Italy lay dead around his friends in a blood soaked room with a smile.  
The mansion door unlocked itself, waiting for its next victims to come along with no idea on what was inside.  
To this day countries like Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, Korea and Taiwan search for them.  
Never ever enter the mansion no matter what because no one will survive.


End file.
